Dominic Stratford
Name: Dominic Stratford Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Leadership, Stagecraft, Volunteering, Veterinary Science, Animals Appearance: 5’11 and inclined to call himself 6’0, Dominic weighs about 185lbs - overweight, but not significantly so. His hair is sandy blonde, worn shaggy and a little longer than average. His eyes are brown, and he wears glasses (plain wire rims) that are perpetually slipping down his nose to correct nearsightedness. He has a small nose and equally small mouth, although his face is large. Not really one to follow any particular fashion trends, Dominic typically wears jeans and a plain t-shirt. If it’s cold, he’ll add a hoodie or thick sweatshirt. He hates shorts and will never wear them, but otherwise picks clothing for durability rather than aesthetic value. Biography: Born in South Africa where his parents were working as teachers, Dominic had an interesting and varied upbringing. When he was three, his little sister Abigail was born, and he promptly attached himself to her, so much so that his mother used to joke that Dominic worried more about Abigail than she did. Sadly, four months later his grandparents on his father’s side passed away in a fire, and Dominic’s family returned to the States with their children. His father continued to teach, working at the same elementary school that Dominic would later be enrolled him. Dominic’s mother, on the other hand, went to art school (assisted by the sizable inheritance Dominic’s father received after his parent’s death) and began to sell paintings and sculpture, eventually becoming a fairly successful local artist. Dominic’s life growing up once they returned to the United States was fairly uneventful. At the age of five he was, to his dismay, enrolled in kindergarten. This led to several prolonged tantrums as he refused to leave Abigail (then two) alone in her preschool, but eventually his parents were able to coax him into going. He soon discovered that he loved in, thriving on the interaction with his peers, learning quickly, and showing a tendency to take after his mother when it came to artistic talent. As he grew, he continued to be a very social and gregarious child, making firm friendships quickly. Although he disliked being in the limelight, he enjoyed being helpful in the background; for instance, when his Grade 4 class put on a play, he took it upon himself to run the ‘sound effects’, helped to create posters and flyers advertising it, and assisted with the scenery. He also continued to be extremely close to his sister, checking up on her constantly when she was also enrolled in kindergarten at his school, keeping a watchful eye on what she was doing. Excelling in academics, Dominic briefly participated in Speech & Debate in Grade 6, and continued to show a love for helping others. Beginning in Grade 6, he volunteered at a local animal shelter and often took in foster animals, eventually adopting two cats and a German Shepherd. Starting in Grade 10, he took Stagecraft and assisted with school productions, eventually joining the Leadership Club as well. He continued to have a close group of friends, and never stopped looking after Abigail. Now in Grade 12, he continues to participate in Stagecraft and the Leadership Club, still takes in the occasional foster animal, and can on most days be found just hanging out with his friends. He’s a ‘good teenager’ – he doesn’t smoke, rarely drinks, and obeys his curfew. Strongly disliking conflict, he’s always the peacemaker among his friends. He tends to be shy around girls, and has had one or two short-lived girlfriends. Openly pacifistic, he isn’t specifically religious but does believe that there is a higher power of some sort. He hopes to graduate from veterinary school and work overseas (and is working towards that goal), but he feels that if he’s meant to be on a different path the universe will show him somehow. Advantages: Friendly with most people and with good leadership skills, he would make alliances easily, and as he’s not widely disliked he probably wouldn’t be a target. He has good creative thinking skills and doesn’t like to do things without a plan, so he would probably be less likely to get himself into a bad situation because he wasn’t thinking. He does have experience with veterinary first aid, which might be useful. Disadvantages: He’s not particularly fit, and has had no experience with either weapons or hand to hand fighting. A pacifist, he dislikes even simple conflict, and would not deal well with the concept of having to kill people, or even with the concept of other people killing. He’s also quite quick to trust, and to take people’s word at face value, likely making him easily taken advantage of. Designated Number: Male student no. 095 --- Designated Weapon: A Pack of Anti-Global Warming Bumper Stickers Conclusion: Hahaha... Well, at least our little activist will be able to make a statement before he dies. The animals will be thrilled. You're doomed, B095, but don't worry—you just may inspire someone to reduce their carbon footprint! The above biography is as written by faceinabook. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: faceinabook Kills: None Killed By: Alexander Seymour Collected Weapons: A Pack of Anti-Global Warming Bumper Stickers (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dominic, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Homework: Last Resort of the Bored *Evolution is a Tinkerer *Halls of "Fashion V4: *Everybody's Changing *If That Looking Glass Gets Broke *No Valhalla For Pacifists Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dominic Stratford. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Dominic was another of those good early game deaths that felt natural and unforced (seems like there was a run of them). He died unrolled a good bit after that was largely out of fashion, and just because it was the natural thing for his story. That takes serious, serious guts to do. Also, Dom proves it's not a death sentence to your chances to go far, what with how far Rose made it in the end. Dom was realistic, grounded, and just plain excellent. Also, I finally remember his last name wasn't Hoffman. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students